


Flithy Words

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Michael finds David naked in bed. Love making ensues.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Flithy Words

Episode 3 of Deadwater Fell. Yea you know what scene I'm taking about. David in that bed. That one line he said.... 

"Did you come?" 

I swear I could poetically write about that man and the way he speaks and his body that we got to see more of (coughs into hand nervously) so err I was thinking of using some of my descriptive talents here. 

__________

His body was lithe and shone like porcelain in the pale moonlight that streamed in from the window. The curtain blew in the slight pleasant draft and that wasn't the only reason Michael was shivering. David was naked on the bed laid out like a model or some seductive incubus that was meant to steal his soul. His fluffy hair covered part of his face and his eyes were closed in soft slumber. He had grown out his beard and it was thick all around his jawline. His chest had always been hairy and Michael felt his chest tighten as he was very aware of his attraction towards it. His arms were muscular despite his long limbs. The blanket covered most of his middle area except the delightful trail leading to his crotch and Michael could see the thickness of his thigh sticking out and a bit of his foot. 

"Good Lord," he whispered under his breath. 

David opened his eyes, blinking slowly. "Michael? That you?" 

"Yeah. It's me." 

"Come here." 

Michael swallowed hard. His head was already spinning. "Are you sure? I don't want to---" 

"Ah, come on! Take off your clothes and get into bed." 

He flushed at the thought of being fully naked in bed with David, but he decided he didn't want to assume that they were going to sleep together tonight. They had been sleeping together for years and every time it felt like the first. Michael always had shaky limbs when David was around. He loved making love with David in all sorts of ways, in all sorts of places. Hotels. Bedroom floors. Walls. Lobbies. Even elevators. They enjoyed this new found excitement in their relationship by doing it in unconventional places. (Most of which we cannot name because it is technically illegal...)

Michael still had on his boxer briefs and slid under the white covers and laid his head on the comfy pillow. They fell into this routine of living together and it was comforting. He breathed a contented sigh and thought back to all the times they had shared together over the years. David was charming and funny and absolutely beautiful. He really understood Michael and it still amazed him how similar they were. He took pride in making this man laugh. In fact it was his life's mission. 

David shifted in his sleep and Michael was too aware of his naked figure. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. David had other plans. Michael felt one of David's legs graze his thigh and he laid it on top of Michael's body. He nuzzled into Michael and kissed down his arm. He nipped at his shoulder and licked into the groove of his neck. Michael let out a breath. David continued to suck and taste his neck making Michael moan softly. 

"You're wearing your boxer. Take it off for me please." 

Michael could do nothing but obey. David took his leg away and Michael kicked at the sheets to shrug off his underwear. He could feel his cock slap his belly as he pulled off the material. Oh fuck. He was already hard. David's hands skimmed his stomach as he sucked just under his jawline. No doubt David would find his cock and tease him. His hands walked over his thighs, fingers gliding over his chest hairs then back down to his stomach towards his thighs in that motion. Back and forth his hand traced him. Michael started to breath heavy. 

"David," Michael moaned, just about begging. "Touch my cock." 

David licked towards his ear. "And what do we say?" 

"Please," he whined. 

David grabbed hold of Michael's cock and gave it a tight squeeze. One slow pump and then he let go. Michael wriggled in frustration. 

"That's not what I meant." 

"You asked me to touch your cock so I did," David said with a smile. 

"You know what I want."

"Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to..." Michael stopped for a moment to think. He didn't just want to come. He wanted David as well. He wanted him in every way he could have him. "I need you inside of me. Fuck me, please!" 

David wasted no time in slotting himself between Michael's legs, kissing and sucking on the flesh of his thighs. He nestled his head near his groin and licked between the grooves of his legs. There was little grey curls just there and David traced them with his tongue earning a moan from the older man. He mouthed at his balls before placing his lips near his orifice. He moved his tongue flat against the hole before teasing his tongue inside. He pressed into it slowly relishing the slight quiver of Michael's legs next to his face. He could see his thighs tense and his arse clench. His back arched up into him as his tongue swirled around. 

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" David purred as he lapped the leaking juices off of Michael's cock. 

Michael groaned in response. David gently placed a finger near his entrance and slowly inserted it inside. He pumped at a shallow quick pace while sucking on Michael's cock to distract him from the burn. When Michael was mumbling incoherently and his hands were gripping the sheets, David pressed the first finger in deeper before adding a second. He pumped steadily into him until he added a third. Michael was close to coming so he moved his mouth away and pulled his fingers out much to Michael's disagreement. He grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and smothered his aching cock with it and smeared a little around and inside Michael's hole. 

David positioned himself over Michael, bracing himself on his hands on either side of Michael's face. He leaned in to kiss his wet mouth that was full of his saliva. He had been licking and biting his lips. David kissed him leisurely. He shoved his tongue inside his mouth and explored every nook and cranny. He sucked on Michael's tongue. Michael gripped David's forearms and growled into his mouth. 

His breaths were heavy and laboured. "David...want you inside of me. Now." 

David kissed towards his neck and bit at his throat just as he slipped himself inside. Michael let out a loud gasp as David pushed himself in all the way. Michael was warm and tight and wet. Just right. David let out a breathy moan. 

"Fuck, you feel good." 

Michael couldn't speak. He shut his eyes and spread his legs wider to take more of David in. David's hips were narrow and incredibly skilled with rotating movements. Michael was basically flatlining with the hard thrusts and quick twists of his hips. He wouldn't be long now. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and the heat was flaming up and down his spine. David's breathing urged him towards his climax. Without much warning, Michael spasmed and he released all over David's chest. He could see the white liquid getting mattered into David's chest hair. Michael flushed with embarrassment. 

It didn't take long after Michael finished for David to let out a deep groan and come inside of Michael. His hips kept thrusting even though they were both sensitive. His head fell into Michael's chest and Michael played with the damp ends of his hair. His sweat and David's spend was dripping down his thighs. He could feel it leaking onto the bedspread and he swallowed at the pleasing thought. The cool air tickled his skin and cooled down his hot body. His breathing was returning to a regular pace as David groaned and turned on his side to wrap his arm around Michael.

His breath fanned against his ear as he spoke, "That was amazing. Did you come?" 

"Are you joking?" Michael laughed out loud. "I squirted all over you!" 

David chuckled as his own stupid question. His brain wasn't functioning after what they just did. "Just making sure you enjoyed yourself. I'd like to make you come again sometime later tonight." He kissed his sensitive neck that was still swollen with David's bruises.

"You can make me come anytime you want," Michael said and rolled over to kiss him.


End file.
